The Fireside Girl's Special Meetings
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: The Fireside Girls all get to know each other better, in more ways than one. A lot of lesbian, other author is arctrooperj13.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, the poll id over, and the winners are, THE Fireside Girls!**

**For those looking for my work, it's around chapter 4 when that comes out, but for now, here's a new up and coming writer, co-authoring with me arctrooperj13, who is going to be writing throughout with me, so give him a favorite and a follow after the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

It was 9:00 in the morning, and Isabella had to go take a shower. Isabella had had a great dream last night, she had a wet dream about having a huge lesbian orgy with the rest of her Fireside Girl troop, she had a meeting to go to in 45 minutes and she couldn't wait. She was the troop leader and she couldn't afford to miss any meeting just to have another sex dream. Isabella went into the bathroom and locked the door. As she always did, she took off her dress and shirt, looking at herself wearing only a bra and panties.

"I sure do wish my breasts were bigger," she sighed. "Maybe then Phineas or the other girls would notice me."

She slipped off her panties and looked at her pussy; hair had started to grow but she read that it was better to have it shaven, and she liked it that way. Isabella turned around and looked at her ass, she loved how tight it was and liked how boys would stare when she walked by.

Next, she unhooked her bra. She saw her perky nipples and medium-sized breasts. She liked to play with them before she got in the shower, she would take both nipples and rub them with one of her fingers while her hands bounced her boobs.

Today, though, she felt different. Isabella felt liquid leaking out of her pussy. She swiped a little of it off her thigh and tasted it.

"Huh, I guess I'm horny after playing with myself. Better not let mom catch me."

She stepped into the shower and turned it on. She shivered at the cold water, but it made the feeling of the warm water so much better. As soon as her hair was wet, she grabbed her shampoo bottle and remembered that she was wet (from her pussy, that is). She pushed the slender bottle up her pussy; it was about a foot long and the more she shoved it in, the better it felt.

"Oh shit," she panted in unison with the bottle going up and down her private area. "Yeah Adyson, fuck me like that!"

"Mija! I'm going to the grocery store to pick up enchiladas, I'll be back in 30 minutes!" Her mother yelled from the downstairs living room while Isabella was busy pleasuring herself.

"Okay, mom!" She hated the feeling of being interrupted while she was masturbating.

She put the shampoo bottle back where she found it, but it was soaking wet with something that wasn't water. She needed something better to stimulate her; as she felt the jet of water coming from the shower head, she noticed what she wanted. She grabbed the shower head and pulled it off the holder and let the warm stream splash on her stomach.

"Okay, so let's see if you perform as well as a penis head." She put the shower head between her legs. "Oh my God," she said as the water shot all the way up her hole, "I can't believe I didn't try this before!"

The water was pleasuring but she needed something more. She rubbed her pussy with her free hand, it felt better but it wasn't enough to get her off. As she was about to turn off the shower, she remembered the faucet pours out water pretty strong. She set the water to pour out the faucet and positioned her pussy under the river of water that was gushing out.

"Oh yeah, that feels amazing!" She experimented with cold water and hot water, it gave her sensations any kind of sex wouldn't give her.

As the water continued to pleasure her, she reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She shoved it as far as it would go, all 12 inches in her pussy. She pulled it so that it was almost out and quickly pushed all of it back in. She went faster and faster, rubbing her clit as well.

The triple team of the rushing water, the slender bottle and her talented fingers was enough to send her over the edge. Her walls clenched around the bottle and the pressure of her cum was

enough to push the bottle out of her pussy and onto the porcelain bathtub. She collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily.

She knew her mom could be coming home soon; so with unsteady legs, she made her way out of the shower and into the hallway. She smiled at how much fun she could have in the shower, it wasn't just for bathing anymore. Suddenly, she slipped and fell over, naked and wet, into her mom's bedroom. Under her mom's bed was an 18 inch long double dildo. She grabbed it and crawled to her room. She put on her pink Playboy panties, her laced bra and her Fireside Girl uniform.

She looked at the clock, which read 9:30 AM. "Fuck me, I'm gonna be late to the meeting!" She stuffed the double dildo between her skirt and her panties, put her shirt over it, and ran for the meeting.

"I can't wait to use this," she said as she ran down the street.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that, again, this chapter was by arctrooperj13, so give him a follow and a favorite! See you soon for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another chapter by arctrooperj13, again, give him a favorite and a follow. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Isabella arrived at the meeting with little time to spare.

"Ahem," Adyson said, "We were all waiting for you to get here!"

"Sorry," Isabella blushed, thinking about her dream.

Isabella made her way up to the podium, she found that all the Fireside Girls had already readied the patches they were to receive today.

"Okay gals, I was thinking we could do something OTHER than get patches," Isabella said.

The girls were shocked, Gretchen nearly fainted, and Adyson stood up objectively.

"We work hard all week to get patches and you expect us to pass up an opportunity to add patches to our collection!" Adyson yelled.

"You'll get your reward," Isabella rebutted, smiling.

"Well, what is it?" Adyson almost said this commandingly to her troop leader.

Isabella quickly whipped out her double dildo and watched as the girls looked in awe. She heard people asking questions but couldn't figure out what they were asking.

Katie stood up to ask a question that all the other girls were wondering, "What is that?"

"This, Katie, is a dildo," Isabella said, showcasing the 18 inch long sex toy.

"What does it do?" Katie asked.

"Adyson, come up here so I can show Katie what it does."

"What!? Why me?" Adyson yelled

"Because I need to show the troop what this does so we can get their award." Isabella said. She thought, after her remark "And we can get ours."

Adyson walked up to the podium, "So, what do I do?" She shrugged her arms.

"Take off your clothes, I'll take mine off too."

Adyson figured there was no point in arguing so she did what she was told. They took off their Fireside Girl uniforms, leaving Isabella in her lacy bra and Playboy panties while Adyson wore a white bra with a white thong. Isabella took off her bra and her panties, revealing her shaved pussy and small breasts. Adyson had about the same build as her troop leader. She took off her bra and thong, revealing a gorgeous looking pussy, cute ass, and perky nipples.

"Nice package," Isabella said, surveying her target.

"Thanks," Adyson blushed, she never heard a girl say this to her before, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Please beautiful, lie down." Isabella told Adyson. Adyson had never been told she was beautiful, she was called cool and awesome because of the fact she was sort of a tomboy. She laid down on the wooden floor.

Isabella made her way over to Adyson and spread her legs. Isabella had never tasted another girl's juice before. She put her face between Adyson's thighs.

"What are you doing?" Adyson asked.

"Just watch," Isabella said. She dived tongue-first into her friend's pussy, lapping up her juices.

"Oh God, Isabella!" She moaned from the licks and pushed Isabella's head even deeper. It felt so good, Adyson already felt something building up inside her "Isabella, something's coming. I'm gonna AAH!"

Adyson sprayed her cum all over Isabella's face. Isabella licked up all of her friend's juices and kissed her. They shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"You still haven't shown me how to use it!" Katie yelled from the crowd, interrupting Isabella and Adyson's heated moment.

"You wanna show 'em?" Adyson asked Isabella.

"You have no idea," Isabella answered, smiling.

Isabella took her toy and shoved a few inches into Adyson. Adyson gasped from the sudden pleasure the rubber cock brought. Isabella pulled the toy in and out of Adyson, moving her friend further and further into a feeling of ecstasy.

Isabella began to adjust the crowd, "You can double your pleasure by doing this!" She curved the rubber cock so the other cock was lined up with Adyson's asshole. Adyson, who was still being pleasured in her pussy, didn't notice that she was about to be anally fucked. Isabella pushed the cock into her ass and began to move the dildo in and out of both of her friend's holes.

Adyson moaned loudly as she was double penetrated. She loved the feeling she had right at that moment. She was about to reach another breaking point when Isabella pulled the ass-side of the dildo out of Adyson's ass.

"Why'd you do that?" Adyson asked.

Isabella addressed the other Fireside Girls again, "You can also pleasure yourself and the other girl you're with by doing this!" Isabella took her side of the dildo and put it into her pussy. "Thrust with me," Isabella whispered to Adyson.

Isabella and Adyson began to thrust in unison onto the rubber cocks. It went 9 inches in each of them, their pussies touched every time they thrust farther onto the dildo. They grabbed each other's legs to get even more momentum in each swing, going faster and harder. Adyson decided it was her turn to take control and passionately kissed Isabella. As they thrust, their tongues fought for dominance in each others' mouths.

Adyson slowly pushed Isabella back until Isabella was laying on her back, still kissing and thrusting. Adyson pulled away from the kiss and Isabella noticed she was on her back and Adyson was sitting on Isabella's ass, squatting on the dildo. Adyson began to bounce on the dildo, it felt like it went even farther than before. They thrust harder and faster onto the dildo.

The feeling began to build in both of them, the feeling of pure pleasure released in one burst. With one strong thrust, Isabella and Adyson came on the dildo and on each others pussies. They fell onto the floor, the dildo still inside both of them. Isabella took the dildo and shook it between them for a little bit, giving Adyson and herself a little more pleasure before pulling it out and putting it away.

"Looks like we need to clean up," Adyson said to Isabella.

"I know exactly how," Isabella climbed on top of Adyson and turned around, so they were in a 69 position. They began to lap at each others' pussies, tasting the combination of their juices with the others'.

After they "cleaned off," they got up and began to make out again. Adyson grabbed Isabella's tight ass, making Isabella jump and moan into the kiss. Isabella pulled away from the kiss to address the rest of the troop.

"Okay, obviously, you gals wanna try that," Isabella said, "So us Fireside Girls will be paired up with another and do their own version of what my sweetie and I just did."

Everybody immediately chose their partner. Milly paired up with Katie, Ginger grabbed Holly, and Adyson kissed Isabella. Gretchen was looking for a partner but everybody was already paired up with someone.

Isabella saw this and addressed the others, "Okay, Adyson and I will be having a threesome with Gretchen, since there is nobody else to pair her up with." Gretchen immediately perked up, ran to the front, grabbed the dildo from Isabella, and shoved it into Isabella and Adyson's pussies.

"Tonight's gonna be a good night," Adyson said to Isabella and Gretchen.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, again this chapter was all arctrooperj13, so give him a favorite and a follow.**


End file.
